User talk:MuppetVJ
Boober on South Park? Hey, man. According to the WP page for last week's SP episode, a Boober caricature made an appearance. I sometimes catch the show after The Colbert Report and tried freeze-framing this one to see if any Muppet cameos popped up. Just thought I'd give you the head's up, although the WP page could be wrong. —Scott (talk) 23:10, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :Oh, and apparently Tutter, too. —Scott (talk) 23:12, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::I found the episode on southparkzone.com and verified the Boober appearance. I took a screenshot, but I'm not going to bother to upload it. Also, I think whoever added Tutter to the WP page may have confused him for Remy from Ratatouille. —Scott (talk) 23:35, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::I didn't see him. At which point on the clock is he visible? --MuppetVJ 02:30, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::::You can see him at the 11:45 mark on this file. There's also a screenshot at this site. —Scott (talk) 03:10, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :::::OK, yes, I saw it just now. I actually used to contribute to the SP Scriptorium back in the day. --MuppetVJ 03:35, 25 October 2007 (UTC) sesame street kid Hey, I was wondering if you found another picture from that 'Love' short. I aslo was on with Billy Joel, Denzel, and a 'pat your head, rub your tummy' with Telly and Bob. There are a bunch of others, but I can't really remember. Please let me know if you find anything. Thank you very, very much. Grovergirl13 10:34, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Panwapa Hi! Did you happen to record Elmo's promotion for Panwapa Island? I've been playing with panwapa.com and I can't wait to look at it with my daughter. If you could YouTube The View, I'd greatly appreciate it as I'd love to hear how they promoted it. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 18:50, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I did. This is the second TV appearance this year I've recorded unexpectedly. Normally I avoid The View, but Tracy Morgan was on today, so ... --MuppetVJ 19:29, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::Awesome! Thank Frog for unexpected treasures :) —Scott (talk) 19:36, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Global Grover Hey G, when you get a chance, can you check episodes 4036, 4053, 4054, 4055 and 4056 for Global Grover segments? Those are the only ones I don't have, and I know there's one for Russia in there somewhere. If you don't have those, my apologies... I figure you've got everything image:tongue.gif —Scott (talk) 04:40, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :I don't have those, but MuppetDude probably does. To be honest, most of Season 34 sucked (except for 4033), compared to subsequent seasons. --MuppetVJ 20:11, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ::Aw, dang. Well thanks anyway for the lead! I can't agree though, I liked a lot of the street plots in Season 34. Super Grover's new cape was pretty swell, and you can't beat Cookie Monster getting the cookie flu :) —Scott (talk) 20:18, 26 September 2007 (UTC) youtube links Hey dude, I just wanted you to know that I took the youtube links out of Ernie and Bert Sketches: Apartment. Most of em were dead, but I know you added some too. If you want to add the videos you host and monitor them, that's how I've been doing it with my account. But there are too many accounts like jonnytbird and his other user names that keep getting banned to keep track of. I just wanted to let you know that's what I did there :) —Scott (talk) 01:45, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Guillermo's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives